


Lucy Skywalker - O Império Contra-Ataca

by Star_Lighter



Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Female Luke, Female Luke Skywalker, Gen, Lucy Skywalker - Freeform, Luke Skywalker is a girl, Rule 63
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: Três anos após a Batalha de Yavin, a Aliança Rebelde continua sua luta contra o Império Galáctico, e no momento se esconde no gélido planeta Hoth.Lucy Skywalker ainda deseja se tornar uma Jedi, como seu pai, mas ela precisa encontrar um mestre para treiná-la.E Darth Vader está mais determinado do que nunca a localizar a jovem Skywalker, e lança todos os seus recursos para encontrá-la e convertê-la para o lado sombrio.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943026
Kudos: 8





	1. Perigo em Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> E chegamos ao Império Contra-Ataca!
> 
> Sobre o título, não consegui pensar em nada diferente que ficasse à altura do original. Acho que O Império Contra-Ataca já é um título perfeito. 
> 
> Se eu pensar em algo melhor mais para frente, eu altero

O planeta Hoth era parecido com Tatooine quanto ao vazio da paisagem, mas seu total oposto com relação à temperatura. Já fazia três anos desde que Lucy Skywalker se unira à rebelião, e agora estava totalmente acostumada àquela vida de fugitiva da lei.

Mas nunca iria se acostumar àquele frio. Ela esperava que a próxima base ficasse em um planeta tropical, de preferência com um clima bastante tranquilo. Depois das rondas de segurança diárias em Hoth, ela não queria nunca mais pisar em outro planeta congelado.

Quase terminando sua ronda da tarde, sem encontrar nada relevante em meio à imensidão branca até avistar um meteorito caindo pouco adiante, Lucy limpou a neve de seu comlink e chamou:

\-- Echo 3 para Echo 7. Han, meu velho, está ouvindo?

\-- Perfeitamente, garota. O que foi?

\-- Terminei minha ronda, não capitei nenhum sinal de vida.

\-- O que tem de vida nesse cubo de gelo não dá nem para encher um cargueiro. Coloquei os sensores e estou voltando.

\-- Certo, te vejo daqui a pouco. Caiu um meteorito aqui perto. Vou lá dar uma olhada. Não demoro.

Assim que Lucy desligou o comunicador, seu tauntaun começou a berrar e se contorcer, assustada. Lucy tentou acalmá-la.

\-- Calma, garota. O que foi? Farejou alguma coisa?

Meio segundo depois ela teve sua resposta. Um wampa surgido do nada derrubou Lucy com um golpe dolorosamente certeiro, e logo em seguida matou o tauntaun. O monstro da neve arrastou as duas presas consigo.

***

\-- Não ponha a culpa em mim, eu não disse para ligar o aquecedor, apenas comentei que os aposentos da princesa estavam uma geladeira – C3PO discutia com R2 a caminho do hangar da base – Mas é para ser assim mesmo. Como é que agora vamos secar as roupas dela? Oh, desligue-se!

Han também discutia com Chewie, a respeito da Falcon, quando o droide de protocolo o abordou.

\-- É a princesa Leia, senhor, está tentando contatar o senhor pelo rádio.

\-- Eu o desliguei. Não quero falar com ela – o homem respondeu mal-humorado. Depois da discussão com a princesa horas atrás, ele queria alguma distância dela.

\-- Ela está preocupada com a madame Lucy senhor, ela ainda não voltou e a princesa não sabe onde ela está.

\-- Muito menos eu.

\-- Ninguém sabe, senhor.

\-- O quê? Como assim, ninguém sabe? – Han virou-se e chamou – Oficial! Oficial!

O oficial do hangar se aproximou e Han tapou a boca de C3PO, que ainda tentava falar.

\-- Onde está a comandante Skywalker?

\-- Eu não a vi, senhor, é possível que tenha chegado pela entrada sul.

\-- Possível não é resposta. Vai lá verificar. Está ficando escuro lá fora – Han finalmente largou C3PO, claramente perturbado.

Pouco depois o oficial voltou e informou que Lucy não entrara pelo sul.

\-- Ela pode ter esquecido de fazer o registro – ele supôs. Han não acreditava que fosse possível.

\-- Acho difícil. Tem um speeder pronto?

\-- Não. Estamos tendo dificuldade de adaptá-los ao frio.

\-- Então eu vou de tauntaun mesmo – aqueles animais fedorentos eram sua única opção.

\-- A temperatura está caindo muito rapidamente...

\-- É, mas a minha amiga está lá fora – Han montou no animal. Ainda tentaram convencê-lo a não ir.

\-- Seu tauntaun vai congelar antes de chegar à primeira marca.

\-- Então te vejo no inferno.

***

Lucy sentia-se dolorida quando acordou, e estava de cabeça para baixo. Seus pés estavam presos no gelo do teto de uma caverna.

Seu sabre de luz caíra de seu cinto, e repousava meio enterrado na neve, fora de seu alcance. Pouco além, o wampa devorava o que antes fora seu tauntaun.

Lucy inspirou fundo e se concentrou. Nos últimos três anos praticara sozinha, e fora capaz de mover alguns objetos. Esperava que a urgência da situação ajudasse a mover ainda mais rápido.

O sabre tremeu, e o wampa parou de comer e se levantou, percebendo que ela acordara. Mais um pouco...

E voou para a mão de Lucy. Com um movimento rápido ela se libertou e cortou o braço do wampa antes de sair correndo da caverna.

Ela correu o mais rápido possível para longe, mas não sabia para onde ir, se estava mais perto ou longe da base, nem qual direção tomar.

Estava perdida e começava a escurecer. Suas feridas também doíam muito, e só pioravam com o vento gelado incessante, que parecia queimar sua pele exposta. Dava até um pouco de saudade do calor de Tatooine.

Ela andou o quanto pôde. Quando não aguentava mais, caiu de cara na neve, sem forças para se levantar.

_Lucy.... Lucy._

Ela ergueu fracamente a cabeça. Era Obi-Wan que estava vendo diante dela? Sua imagem era transparente como um holograma, envolta em luz azul, mas sua voz fora perfeitamente audível.

\-- Ben...?

_Deve ir para o sistema Dagobah._

\-- Sistema Dagobah?

_Lá, terá lições com Yoda. Ele é o mestre Jedi que me instruiu._

\-- Ben... – Lucy ergueu a mão debilmente na esperança de alcançá-lo, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu, e atrás dele vinha... uma pessoa montada em um tauntaun?

Lucy não sabia, e desmaiou.

\-- LUCY! LUCY! – Han desmontou do tauntaun, correu até a amiga e a virou de barriga para cima, procurando um pulso ou qualquer coisa – Não faz isso comigo não, Lucy. Vai, me dá um sinal de vida.

Ele quase encostou a orelha na boca dela, e sentiu o mais leve sopro de expiração.

Naquele momento o tauntaun desabou, morto conforme o previsto. Han teve uma ideia, e arrastou a jovem para o animal, agradecido por ela ser tão baixinha e leve.

\-- Aguente aí, garota.

\-- Ben... Ben... – ela resmungava incoerentemente – Sistema Dagobah... Yoda...

Han pegou o sabre de luz dela. Não era obrigatório ser Jedi para usar um desses, certo?

O sabre ligou, então devia ser isso mesmo, e abriu a barriga do animal, liberando as tripas e um mau cheiro horrível.

\-- Tem um fedor danado, mas vai te manter quentinha até eu construir um abrigo – ele arrancou as entranhas e empurrou Lucy para dentro do tauntaun – Pensei que eles cheirassem mal só por fora...


	2. Partida de Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após quase morrer congelada, Lucy e a Rebelião encontram os imperiais batendo na porta de Hoth

A consciência de Lucy alternou várias vezes após ela desmaiar na neve. Primeiro, ela sentiu-se empurrada dentro de algo mole e malcheiroso, depois estava em um lugar aquecido, e ouvia a voz de Han. Ele falava gentilmente com ela, mas a jovem não conseguiu distinguir suas palavras antes de apagar por completo.

Novamente Lucy acordou sem saber onde estava, mas agora pelo menos era quente. Mais especificamente dentro de um tanque bacta, e pensou ter reconhecido os rostos de Leia e Han, distorcidos pelo líquido. Depois, estava em uma cama da enfermaria da base Echo, assistida por um droide.

Leia estava lá também, e sentou a seu lado na cama depois do medroide se retirar.

\-- Você nos deu um susto – ela passou delicadamente a ponta dos dedos em uma cicatriz no rosto de Lucy, a preocupação sempre presente em seus olhos castanhos – Ainda dói?

\-- Estou bem – a jovem loira sorriu, e Leia começou a arrumar seu cabelo bagunçado, alisando os fios soltos e levando algumas mechas para trás da orelha.

Lucy imaginou se era assim que era ter uma irmã mais velha.

\-- Oh, madame Lucy, é tão bom tornar a vê-la em pleno funcionamento! – C3PO entrou na enfermaria, com sua costumeira agitação nervosa, seguido por R2.

\-- Obrigada.

\-- R2 também está satisfeito.

\-- Tudo em cima, garota? – Han entrou, acompanhado por Chewie – Não está tão mal. Dá até para dar um puxão nas orelhas de um gundark.

\-- Graças a você – Lucy sorriu.

\--Tá me devendo duas agora – Han voltou-se para Leia – É, altezíssima, conseguiu me prender aqui mais um tempinho.

\-- Não tive nada a ver com isso. General Riekan acha perigoso qualquer nave deixar o sistema antes de ativar o escudo de energia.

\-- Boa desculpa. Eu acho que você não aguentaria ficar longe de um cara bonitão que nem eu – suas brincadeiras com Leia fizeram Lucy revirar os olhos. A princesa balançava a cabeça.

\-- Não sei de onde tira tanta ilusão, imbecil.

Chewie fez um som que muito se assemelhou a uma risada.

\-- Vai rindo, bola de pelo – Han passou o braço pelos ombros de Leia com um sorriso ainda mais atrevido – Você não viu nós dois sozinhos na passagem sul. Ela demonstrou todo o amor que sente por mim.

\-- O quê? Ora, seu pretencioso, idiota, relaxado, nojento!

\-- Que é isso, eu, relaxado? – ele procurou apoio em Lucy – Ajude-me. Devo ter acertado um ponto fraco para ela ficar assim tão nervosinha.

Lucy não saberia o que dizer que não deixasse um deles irritado, mas não precisou falar nada. Leia deu um passo à frente, uma expressão dura no rosto.

\-- Você ainda não sabe tudo sobre as mulheres – e agarrando o rosto de Lucy, ela a beijou na boca.

Lucy ofegou com a surpresa, e foi isso que a manteve imóvel enquanto a princesa pressionava seus lábios contra os dela.

Leia então afastou-se para lançar um olhar desafiador a Han e se retirou, deixando tanto ele quanto Lucy de queixo caído, em completo choque. E se C3PO pudesse, também estaria boquiaberto.

***

_“Aconteceu uma coisa maravilhosa. Ani, estou grávida” uma mulher de cabelo castanho sorria, mas seus olhos se dividiam entre felicidade e preocupação._

_“Isso... Isso é maravilhoso” o homem de cabelo loiro escuro sorriu de volta, compartilhando dos sentimentos da mulher._

Lucy acordou, aquele sonho estranho ainda ecoando em sua cabeça, mas rapidamente foi substituído por pensamentos mais urgentes. Havia muito trabalho a fazer naquele dia.

Ela felizmente se recuperou a tempo de participar dos preparativos para a evacuação da base. De volta a seu uniforme de piloto, ela alegremente deixou a enfermaria e foi para o hangar.

Han e Chewie continuavam na base, aparentemente a Falcon estava dando trabalho, mas por um lado era bom, ao menos daria a chance de Lucy se despedir. Ela encontrou o wookie primeiro.

\-- Chewie, não se arrisque, ouviu? – Lucy fez um carinho em seu pelo e ele retribuiu com um abraço apertado. Lucy expirou o ar de seus pulmões, rindo – Chewie, tá bom.

\-- E aí, garota – Han cumprimentou, empoleirado no alto da nave – Você está legal?

\-- Estou – ela respondeu sem jeito, sem saber mais o que dizer ao amigo que a salvara mais de uma vez e agora ia embora, talvez para sempre. Após um instante de silêncio constrangedor, Han acrescentou.

\-- Tome cuidado.

\-- Você também.

Andadores imperiais, modelo AT-AT foram vistos se aproximando. Os pilotos e soldados em solo deviam atrasá-los para dar o máximo de tempo possível para a base ser evacuada. Lucy voaria em um snowspeeder com Dak de artilheiro.

Ela era a única mulher entre os pilotos. Sua façanha na Estrela da Morte impressionara toda a Aliança, e o alto escalão, reconhecendo que suas habilidades com uma nave não deviam ser desperdiçadas, abriram uma exceção na regra de mulheres na linha de frente.

Agora ela alcançara o posto de comandante, respeitada por todos os esquadrões de caças rebeldes.

\-- Está se sentindo bem, madame? – Dak perguntou, já em seu assento, quando ela também entrou no snowspeeder.

\-- Estou como nova, Dak. E você?

\-- Eu me sinto capaz de derrotar o Império sozinho.

\-- Eu sei como é – Lucy riu.

Uma vez do lado de fora, os pilotos avistaram não apenas os andadores, mas uma força de snowtroopers vindo por terra. Os snowspeeders abriram fogo contra os andadores, que devolveram os disparos.

O poder de fogo deles era massivo, e sua blindagem forte demais, teriam que atacá-los nas pernas.

Lucy foi atingida atrás, Dak desmaiou (ou pior, mas ela não queria pensar nessa possibilidade agora), e ela deu cobertura a Wedge, que conseguiu enrolar um cabo no AT-AT e o derrubar.

Antes que pudessem repetir essa estratégia, Lucy foi atingida de novo, dessa vez o snowspeeder não aguentou e foi para o chão.

Lucy levou um explosivo consigo ao sair da cabine, e tentou puxar Dak consigo. Percebeu, não... sentiu que ele não respirava. A Força dizia que ele não estava mais vivo. Ainda assim, ela queria levar seu corpo, e não abandoná-lo naquele deserto congelado.

Mas o andador foi mais rápido em se aproximar, e a jovem pulou fora de seu alcance, enquanto o snowspeeder era esmagado.

Mas ainda havia mais que ela podia fazer. Lucy correu atrás do andador, disparou um gancho no corpo do transporte, abriu um buraco com o sabre de luz e lançou o explosivo lá dentro. Então soltou o cabo e caiu na neve, amortecendo a queda com a Força.

O andador explodiu em segundos.

O pessoal de terra começava a recuar e os pilotos embarcavam nos caças. A caminho de sua X-wing, Lucy viu a Falcon deixar o céu de Hoth, e respirou aliviada pelos amigos estarem em segurança.

\-- Boa sorte, Lucy, a gente se vê no ponto de encontro! – Wedge acenou. Não sabia que Lucy não iria para lá.

\-- Calma, R2, já vamos, já vamos – ela entrou na X-wing.


	3. O Mestre no Pântano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora Lucy está em Dagobah, à procura de seu futuro mestre, Yoda

Dagobah era um grande e lamacento pântano. A X-wing perdeu o controle assim que entrou na atmosfera e atolou numa poça habitada por uma criatura gigante que engoliu e depois cuspiu R2.

Depois de limpar o astromech da lama e resíduos o melhor que podia, Lucy recuperou o que podia da nave e montou um pequeno acampamento. Olhando ao redor, era estranho imaginar que um grande Mestre Jedi morasse ali.

\-- Esse lugar me dá arrepios – ela comentou com R2, mordendo uma barra de proteína seca que seria seu jantar – Ainda assim, alguma coisa aqui me é familiar. Não sei, sinto como se...

\-- Como se o quê?

Lucy virou-se num pulo, o blaster na mão.

\-- Como se fôssemos observados.

\-- A sua arma abaixe. Não mal vou lhe fazer – uma pequena criatura verde de orelhas pontudas se escondeu atrás de uma bengala – Só me diga: aqui está por quê?

\-- Eu procuro alguém.

\-- Procura? Encontrou alguém, você já – a criatura riu. Seu jeito remetia a um avô meio gagá, ainda que bem-humorado – Ajudar você eu posso.

\-- Acho que não. Estou procurando um grande guerreiro – Lucy abaixou o blaster. Estava claro que o pequeno alien verde diante dela não era perigoso.

\-- Grande guerreiro? Guerra não faz grande ninguém – ele se aproximou, apoiado numa bengala, e mordeu a barra de Lucy.

\-- Ei, é o meu jantar! – Lucy pegou dele, que cuspiu. Com certeza não gostara.

\-- Como grande você ficou comendo essa comida?

\-- Você pode me achar grande... Para a minha espécie, eu sou pequena... Ei, saia daí!

Ele começou a mexer nas caixas e jogar tudo o que encontrava pelo chão, até se contentar com uma lanterna, que se recusou a devolver.

Após uma tentativa barulhenta e falha de R2 de pegar a lanterna de volta, Lucy resmungou:

\-- Vê se vai embora, baixinho, a gente tem muito o que fazer.

\-- Não, não, não. Fico, e ajudar você eu vou, a encontrar seu amigo.

\-- Não estou procurando um amigo, procuro um mestre Jedi.

A expressão do baixinho mudou; ele arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

\-- Mestre Jedi? Yoda. Você procura Yoda.

\-- Conhece ele?

\-- Você até ele, levar eu vou. Sim, sim, mas agora, comer precisamos – ele gesticulou para que a seguisse – Venha, comida boa, venha.

***

A bordo do Executor, Vader foi informado que o Imperador desejava falar-lhe. Vader seguiu para sua câmara e se ajoelhou diante do holoprojetor.

\-- Quais são as suas ordens, meu mestre? – perguntou à imagem do velho.

\-- Há um grande distúrbio na Força.

\-- Eu também senti.

\-- Nós temos um novo inimigo. A jovem rebelde que destruiu a Estrela da Morte. Não tenho dúvida que essa moça é a filha de Anakin Skywalker.

\-- Mas como isso é possível?

\-- Siga seus pressentimentos, Lorde Vader. Saberá que é verdade. Ela pode nos destruir.

\-- Ela é apenas uma menina. Obi-Wan não pode mais ajudá-la.

\-- A Força é poderosa nela. A filha de Skywalker não deve se tornar uma Jedi – o imperador falava sério. Vader argumentou:

\-- Se ela se converter, poderá se tornar uma poderosa aliada.

Palpatine preferiria ter um novo servo em vez de uma serva, mas Vader esperava que o potencial da menina Skywalker fosse o suficiente para convencer o imperador.

\-- Sim, ela seria de grande valor. Pode ser feito?

\-- Ela se juntará a nós ou morrerá, mestre – Vader baixou a cabeça respeitosamente.

***

Na cabana da criatura, Lucy agradeceu por não ser tão alta quanto Han, ou seria muito mais difícil se mover ali dentro. A jovem se perguntava o quanto teria que esperar para o tal Yoda chegar, mas a criatura apenas insistia para que comesse, e repetia o tempo inteiro “paciência”.

Lucy mentiria se dissesse que não estava com fome, então acabou por experimentar a sopa que o velhinho oferecia, e se provou bem melhor do que sua aparência gosmenta sugeria.

\-- Por que quer você ser Jedi? – ele perguntou, voltado para a lareira. Lucy pensou.

\-- Principalmente por causa do meu pai, acho.

\-- Pai? Poderoso Jedi ele era. Poderoso Jedi.

Lucy olhou para ele com irritação. O que aquela criatura que vivia no pântano poderia saber sobre seu pai?

\-- Ora, como pode saber? Você nem sabe quem sou. Estamos é perdendo tempo!

\-- Hum – ele murmurou – Não posso a ela ensinar. A moça não tem paciência.

_Ela aprenderá a ter._

Foi a voz de Obi-Wan. Ele se comunicava com a criatura? Lucy ergueu o olhar, e encontrou os olhos dele cansados.

\-- Muita raiva nela, igual ao pai.

_Eu era diferente quando você me ensinou?_

\-- Não pronta está.

\-- Yoda? – Lucy agora olhava para ele de olhos arregalados – Não. Eu estou pronta. Ben, eu posso ser uma Jedi! Ben, diga a ele que estou...

\-- Pronta, você está? – Yoda perguntou, um pouco de desdém em sua voz, de um Mestre que já treinara cavaleiros por 800 anos – Aventura, diversão. Por essas coisas, um Jedi não anseia. Imprudente você é.

_Eu também era, você se lembra._

\-- Muito velha ela é. Muito velha para treinamento começar.

\-- Mas eu já aprendi muito.

\-- Será que acaba o que ele começa? – o velho Mestre ainda demonstrava alguma dúvida. Lucy falou com toda a certeza e determinação que sentia.

\-- Eu não vou desapontá-lo. Não tenho medo de nada.

\-- É. Mas vai ter – Yoda olhou no fundo de seus olhos – Mas vai ter.

***

O treinamento incluiu sessões inesperadas e longas de exercício físico, se equilibrar nas mãos, correr desviando das árvores e escalar cipós enquanto carregava o Mestre nas costas. Ela sentia seu cabelo, amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo, roçando nele quando corria.

\-- A potência de um Jedi da Força vem. Mas cuidado com o lado sombrio. Raiva, medo, agressão, do lado sombrio da Força eles estão. Acabar com você ele irá, como fez com o aprendiz de Obi-Wan.

\-- Vader – Lucy ofegou – O lado sombrio é mais forte?

\-- Não, mas sedutor, bem mais.

\-- E como vou diferenciar o bem do mal?

\-- Você saber vai, quando estiver calma, em paz, tranquila. Um Jedi a Força usa para conhecimento e defesa, não para atacar.

\-- Mas por que eu não posso...

\-- Não tem “por que” – Yoda a cortou – Nada mais hoje ensinar a você, vou. Limpe sua mente de perguntas.

Lucy baixou o Mestre e afastou alguns fios grudados no suor de sua testa, e sentiu uma súbita mudança no ar, de repente a umidade ficou muito mais gelada.

\-- Tem algo estranho aqui. Sinto frio, morte.

\-- Aquele lugar forte é com o lado sombrio da Força – Yoda apontou com a bengala – Um domínio do mal ele é. Entrar você precisa.

\-- O que tem lá dentro? – Lucy estava dividida entre o medo e a curiosidade

\-- Só o que levar com você. Suas armas, não vai precisar.

Lucy manteve o cinto mesmo assim e adentrou o emaranhado de cipós, ao longe R2 apitava preocupado.

Entrando numa caverna, ela identificou o chiado familiar da respiração de Darth Vader. Ele não poderia estar ali, mas estava, bem na sua frente. Lucy ativou seu sabre e Vader atacou.

Com um movimento rápido Lucy cortou sua a cabeça, e respirou aliviada por um instante até que o capacete negro de repente explodiu, revelando um rosto feminino envolto pela fumaça. O rosto dela.


	4. Visões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O treinamento de Lucy em Dagobah continua. Sonhos e visões do futuro e do passado chegam à sua mente, levando-a a uma escolha

O teste da caverna não havia desaparecido da memória de Lucy, mas o treinamento tinha que continuar. Agora ela plantava bananeira com Yoda equilibrado em seu pé, enquanto também levitava pedras.

\-- Use a Força – o pequeno Mestre instruía – Sinta.

R2 de vez em quando soltava alguns bipes, o que podia ser irritante, mas devia servir como exercício para manter a concentração. Lucy conseguira empilhar duas pedras cobertas de limo.

Os bipes de R2 de repente ficaram mais desesperados e urgentes. Lucy entreabriu um olho para ver sua X-wing afundar na poça. Lucy perdeu o equilíbrio.

\-- Concentre-se! – tarde demais, ela e Yoda foram ao chão. Lucy não acreditava no que via.

\-- Agora nunca mais vamos tirá-la daqui.

\-- Muito certa está você. Para você, tudo impossível é. Não ouve o que digo, eu?

\-- Mestre, levitar pedras é uma coisa, isto é completamente diferente.

\-- Não! Não diferente é! – Yoda bateu no chão com a bengala – Só diferente em sua mente. Você desaprender o que aprendeu precisa.

\-- Está certo. Vou tentar... – Lucy disse com um suspiro. Yoda a corrigiu.

\-- Não. Tente não. Faça ou não faça. Tentativa não há.

Lucy ergueu a mão e visualizou a X-wing se erguendo da água, mas só conseguiu levantá-la um pouco antes de larga-la e afundar completamente. Frustrada e cansada, ela caiu sentada ao lado do mestre.

\-- Não posso. É grande demais – ofegou.

\-- Tamanho interessa não. Olhe para mim. Julga pelo tamanho a mim? – ele falou com suavidade – É bom fazer isso não. Aliada minha é a Força, e poderosa aliada ela é. A vida cria, crescer ela faz, é energia que cerca-nos. Luminosos seres somos, não esta rude matéria – Yoda cutucou seu ombro – Você precisa a Força sentir ao redor seu. Sinta entre você, eu, árvore, pedra, em todo lugar. Sim, mesmo entre a terra e a nave.

\-- Você quer o impossível – Lucy se levantou e se afastou do Mestre. Queria ficar algum tempo sozinha.

R2 voltou a apitar, tentava chamar sua atenção. Lucy foi para junto do droide e contemplou a X-wing flutuar para fora da água e aterrissar à sua frente, obedecendo ao movimento de Yoda.

Lucy contemplou a cena boquiaberta, e balbuciou:

\-- Eu não acredito.

\-- É. E por isso fracassa – Yoda respondeu.

***

_“Eu fiz isso para você” um menino loiro estendia a mão para uma moça de capuz laranja, não muitos anos mais velha do que ele “Para que se lembre de mim. Esculpi num pedaço de japor. Vai lhe trazer sorte”_

_Dava para ver tanto pelo rosto quando pelas palavras que o menino gostava muito dela._

_“É bonito, mas não preciso disso para me lembrar de você” a moça segurava o amuleto. O mesmo amuleto de japor que Obi-Wan entregara a Lucy em Tatooine._

Lucy acordou. Outro sonho estranho, ela começava a pensar se não eram visões do passado trazidas pela Força. As pessoas que ela via tinham seu colar... Aqueles eram os seus pais?!

Mas eram tão novos, aquele menino não devia ter mais de dez anos. Seus pais se conheceram tão jovens?

Um sorriso preencheu o rosto de Lucy. Depois de uma vida de falta de informação, ela finalmente vira os rostos deles.

Mais tempo se passara. Lucy se perguntava como estariam Leia, Han e todo o pessoal da Aliança. Gostaria de poder entrar em contato com eles e dizer que estava bem e perguntar como eles estavam, mas o sinal era péssimo ali em Dagobah.

Yoda prosseguiu com o treinamento, agora também incluindo a prática da meditação ao mesmo tempo em que o exercício físico. Lucy estava novamente de cabeça para baixo e levitando caixas, além do próprio R2.

\-- Isso, calma. Através da Força, coisas você verá, outros lugares, o futuro, o passado, velhos amigos que embora foram... – Yoda sempre tinha aquele tom de mistério na voz quando dava suas lições.

\-- Han... Leia!

Tudo que flutuava veio abaixo, e Lucy desabou de costas, para o desapontamento do Mestre.

\-- Controle, controle! A se controlar precisa aprender.

Lucy não podia se controlar agora. Acabara de ter uma visão, de uma cidade nas nuvens, onde estariam seus amigos, e eles estavam sofrendo. Yoda explicou:

\-- O futuro foi o que você viu.

\-- Futuro? – agora ela estava preocupada – Eles vão morrer?

\-- Difícil ver. Sempre em movimento o futuro está.

Aquilo não foi consolo nenhum.

\-- Tenho que ajudá-los.

\-- Decidir precisa o que melhor para eles é. Se for agora, ajudar a eles você pode, mas destruir iria tudo por que lutaram e sofreram eles.

Lucy assentiu, mas não podia esquecer aquela visão tão facilmente.

***

\-- São meus amigos. Tenho que ajudá-los.

\-- Ir você não deve – Yoda protestou enquanto Lucy preparava a X-wing para partir, já com seu uniforme de piloto.

Por mais que tentasse manter a calma e refletir como o mestre instruíra, aquelas imagens continuavam a voltar à sua mente. A possibilidade de serem verdade era apavorante demais para Lucy ficar parada ali.

\-- Mas eles morrerão se eu não for.

 _Isso você não sabe_. A imagem de Obi-Wan surgiu atrás de Yoda. _Nem Yoda pode ver o destino deles._

\-- Mas eu posso ajudá-los. Eu sinto a Força

_Mas você não pode controlá-la. Esta é uma hora de perigo. Você será tentada pelo lado sombrio da Força._

\-- Sim. A Obi-Wan você escute. A caverna. Lembre-se do fracasso seu na caverna.

\-- Mas já aprendi muito desde então. Mestre Yoda, eu prometo voltar e terminar o que comecei. Tem a minha palavra – Lucy prometeu.

_É você e sua capacidade que o Imperador quer. É por isso que ele fez seus amigos sofrerem._

\-- E é por isso que eu tenho que ir.

_Lucy, eu não quero perder você para o Imperador como perdi Vader._

\-- Não vai – Lucy afirmou. Nunca iria para o lado do homem que matou seus pais, não havia a mais remota chance disso acontecer.

\-- Parados precisam ser eles, tudo isso depende – Yoda discursou – Só um completamente treinado Jedi, com a Força como aliada, Vader e seu imperador vencerá. E se treinamento agora parar, se o caminho rápido e fácil escolher, como Vader fez, um agente do mal se tornará você.

 _Paciência_ , Obi-Wan acrescentou. Lucy voltou-se para eles, agora irritada.

\-- E sacrificar Han e Leia?

\-- Se a crença deles honrar quer... sim.

_Se escolher enfrentar Vader, terá que fazer isso sozinha. Eu não posso interferir._

Lucy encarou o chão. Sua primeira batalha desde que começara o treinamento, e teria que travá-la sem nenhuma ajuda de seus mestres.

\-- Eu compreendo – ela subiu a escada da X-wing – R2, ligue os conversores.

_Lucy. Não ceda ao ódio. Isso leva ao lado sombrio._

\-- Forte Vader é. Do que aprendeu não esquecer, e isso salvar você.

\-- Eu sei, e vou voltar. Prometo – Lucy decolou. Yoda e Obi-Wan observaram-na partir.

\-- A você eu disse. Imprudente ela é. Agora, tudo pior está – o pequeno Mestre disse com pesar.

_Essa menina é nossa última esperança._

\-- Não. Outra existe.


	5. Cidade das Nuvens de Bespin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy chega à cidade flutuante acima do planeta Bespin, onde espera resgatar Han, Leia e Chewie. Mas quem a aguarda lá pode ser alguém muito mais perigoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim chegou! O início da grande batalha, o primeiro conflito entre Vader e uma Lucy treinada como Jedi. Sei que muitos estavam ansiosos por este momento, espero que gostem ;)

Lando entrou na cela onde Han, Leia e Chewie eram mantidos, e como era de se esperar, não foi bem recebido. Han grunhiu furioso:

\-- Sai daqui, Lando.

\-- Cale a boca e escute. Vader concordou em me entregar Leia e Chewbacca. Eles terão que ficar aqui, e estarão salvos.

\-- E Han? – Leia perguntou.

\-- Vader vai entrega-lo ao caçador de recompensas.

\-- Vader nos quer ver mortos – Leia balançou a cabeça com raiva.

\-- Não, a coisa não é com vocês. Ele está atrás de alguém chamada Skywalker.

\-- Lucy – Han sussurrou. Lando assentiu.

\-- Vader preparou uma cilada para ela.

\-- E nós somos a isca! – Leia exclamou.

\-- E ela já está vindo.

Han acertou um soco em Lando, e os guardas o derrubaram antes que pudesse fazer mais. Lando arrumou a capa.

\-- Eu fiz tudo que pude. Sei que não foi o bastante, mas também tenho problemas.

\-- Você é meu herói – Han falou com todo o sarcasmo que podia.

***

\-- Este equipamento é rudimentar, mas vai servir para congelar Skywalker até ela chegar ao imperador – Vader examinava a câmara de congelamento de carbonita. Um oficial veio informar que uma X-wing se aproximava – Monitorem Skywalker e deixem que ela pouse.

\-- Lorde Vader – Lando precisava adverti-lo ou o lorde sombrio o culparia se desse errado – Esse equipamento é usado só para congelar carbono. Se a puser ali, talvez ela morra.

\-- Eu não quero estragar o presente do imperador. Vamos fazer um teste com o capitão Solo.

***

Ninguém entrou em contato quando Lucy se aproximou da cidade sobre as nuvens de Bespin, nem quando pousou num hangar vazio e entrou num prédio aparentemente sem ninguém, nem mesmo droides. Aquilo estava muito estranho, parecia mais uma cidade fantasma.

Seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores brancos, mas ao fazer uma curva, viu um homem de armadura e oficiais imperiais transportando algo à distância. Lucy observou escondida.

Depois avistou mais stormtroopers escoltando Leia e Chewie. Assim que a viram eles abriram fogo. Lucy não se intimidou, ela precisava ajudar os amigos, e devolveu o fogo.

\-- LUCY! Lucy, é uma cilada! Não! É uma cilada! – Leia gritou antes de ser arrastada para longe.

Novamente silêncio. Lucy atravessou uma porta que se fechou imediatamente, separando-a de R2. Ela ouviu o astromecânico apitar assustado, e falou:

\-- Procure a Leia, R2. Vou tentar sair por outro caminho.

O droide assoviou em concordância e se afastou. Lucy só podia seguir em frente. Se a princesa estivesse certa e fosse mesmo uma armadilha, não importava, a melhor opção agora era seguir em frente.

Ela encontrou uma escotilha que a elevou até uma câmara ampla e pouco iluminada, ocupada por um maquinário de função desconhecida e muita fumaça. Mas o que realmente a preenchia era o som da respiração mecanizada e a presença esmagadoramente opressora de um usuário do lado sombrio da Força.

\-- A Força está com você, jovem Skywalker. Mas você ainda não é uma Jedi.

Vader se erguia no alto de degraus, sua imagem envolta pela fumaça ficava ainda mais imponente e assustadora. Lucy não se deixou intimidar por sua mera visão.

Ele ativou a lâmina vermelha, e Lucy ligou seu sabre, o sabre de seu pai. Lembrou-se dos ensinamentos de usar a Força para defesa, não ataque, mas a raiva que fervilhou em suas veias assim que ela o viu a impeliu contra o Sith. Podia não haver outra oportunidade de matar Vader, e ela agora tivera treinamento. Precisava tentar, pelos amigos e pela Aliança.

Vader bloqueou os ataques da jovem, moderadamente agressivos para seu tamanho. O Lorde Sith não parecia fazer esforço nenhum enquanto repelia suas investidas, usando apenas uma mão. Fazia sentido, ele fora um Jedi antes de se tornar aquele monstro de armadura.

\-- Você aprendeu muita coisa, minha jovem.

\-- Vai ver que sou cheia de surpresas! – Lucy atacou com mais ferocidade. Com um movimento giratório do pulso, Vader derrubou seu sabre, e Lucy pulou escadas abaixo para desviar de um golpe.

Agora ambos estavam no centro da câmara.

\-- Seu destino está preso a mim, Skywalker, e Obi-Wan sabia que isso era verdade.

\-- Não – ela só podia recuar, desarmada, mas não ia demonstrar medo.

Vader investiu ameaçadoramente com o sabre. Lucy recuou mais um passo para não encontrar chão sob seus pés, e caiu com um grito em uma escotilha aberta, chocando o ombro dolorosamente no chão.

\-- Muito fácil – ela ouviu a voz de Vader acima, e o maquinário a seu redor começou a ranger e produzir mais fumaça.

Lucy rapidamente ficou de pé e se impulsionou com a Força para fora da câmara, agarrando-se aos cabos que pendiam do teto. Quem diria que o treinamento de escalar as trepadeiras com Yoda se provaria útil mais cedo do que imaginara?

\-- Talvez você não seja tão forte quanto o imperador pensava – Vader comentou, mas logo em seguida a viu pendurada acima – Impressionante. Muito impressionante.

Ele cortou um dos cabos, errando a jovem por pouco. Lucy pulou para o chão e apontou o cabo cortado para Vader, cegando-o com a fumaça enquanto recuperava seu sabre.

As duas lâminas colidiram de novo.

\-- Obi-Wan lhe ensinou bem. Você controlou seu medo – Vader atacou com mais força – Agora liberte sua raiva. Somente seu ódio pode me destruir.

Lucy manteve a mente focada, como Yoda ensinara, e continuou a desviar das investidas de Vader. Num momento tentou a ofensiva, e conseguiu pressioná-lo para trás até que caísse da beirada da câmara.

É claro que só isso não o derrotaria. Ela teria que ir atrás dele.

***

Vader ficara verdadeiramente impressionado com o desempenho de Lucy. Não estava completamente treinada, isso era óbvio, mas se saíra bem para sua primeira batalha.

Ele se lembrava de quando a encontrara pouco depois da destruição da Estrela da Morte, libertando um grupo de escravos em Cymoon 1. Na época, ainda não sabia que se tratava de sua filha, e a semelhança física passara despercebida.

Agora, quando a vira de perto, a semelhança era cristalina.

Ela tinha os seus olhos, e um cabelo loiro como o dele, porém um pouco mais claro, mais comprido e amarrado num firme rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto os contornos de seu rosto eram mais semelhantes aos de Padme. Uma linda união dos traços dele e dos dela.

Lucy também herdara o poder com a Força. Vader podia sentir sua força latente, poder grande ainda não realizado. Ela podia ser ainda maior do que o pai, com o devido incentivo e treinamento. Uma vez que ele a ensinasse a dominar o lado sombrio, o imperador não seria capaz de ficar contra os dois.

Tal qual a mãe dela fora rainha, Vader faria de Lucy uma princesa, e depois imperatriz. E eles governariam a galáxia como pai e filha.

Vader manteve-se oculto nas sombras dos corredores, aguardando a chegada dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo, o desfecho desta fatídica batalha, e a revelação que todos estavam esperando...


	6. A filha do lorde Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A batalha de Lucy contra Vader continua e atinge seu clímax

Andando por corredores vazio e escuros, Lucy chegou a uma sala de reatores, onde novamente ouviu a respiração característica do lorde Sith.

Ele ativou o sabre de luz, mas em vez de simplesmente atacá-la, usou a Força para atirar vários objetos em sua direção. Lucy defendeu-se com o sabre o quanto pôde, sendo acertada dolorosamente mais de uma vez, até uma estrutura de metal estilhaçar uma janela às suas costas, e a mudança de pressão a sugou para fora.

Lucy agarrou-se numa passarela antes de cair para o vazio abaixo, e conseguiu se puxar para cima, em meio a inúmeros cacos de vidro. Ela ofegou, não apenas por cansaço, mas por medo também.

Vader era um adversário formidável. Ben tinha razão, ela não estava pronta, seria facilmente destroçada se continuasse a lutar sozinha contra o Sith. Precisava sair dali, encontrar Leia e tirar todos da cidade antes que ele a encontrasse.

Ela chegou a uma porta que levava a um corredor triangular, e andou o mais silenciosamente possível.

A lâmina de Vader cortou seu caminho. Lucy recuou num pulo, ativou o sabre e se defendeu. Agora Vader atacava com toda a força, cada golpe contra o sabre dela fazia tremer todos os seus ossos, e Lucy só podia recuar até o fim da passarela.

Ele não lutara com ela a sério antes, só estivera testando-a o tempo todo, e agora mostrava do que realmente era capaz. Sobrepujada por um golpe mais poderoso, Lucy caiu de costas e Vader apontou o sabre para seu peito.

\-- Você está derrotada, é inútil resistir. Não se deixe destruir como fez Obi-Wan.

A lembrança de Ben desaparecendo diante de seus olhos enfureceu Lucy, e ela encontrou energia para revidar. Desviou o sabre de Vader para o lado e voltou a ficar de pé. Ela se abaixou para desviar de um ataque em arco e acertou o ombro de Vader. O triunfo encheu seu peito por um instante.

Ele atacou com mais raiva ainda. Lucy pulou atrás de um cano de metal que Vader cortou, e com uma mão apoiada nele, atacou de novo.

Vader desviou seu sabre com um movimento giratório da lâmina vermelha, e cortou seu pulso.

Lucy gritou e caiu de joelhos, os olhos lacrimejando para a dor ardente que se espalhava pelo membro cauterizado. Ela o apertou contra o corpo, completamente indefesa, sua mão e o sabre de seu pai perdidos para sempre.

\-- Você não tem saída. Não me obrigue a destruí-la – Vader erguia-se mais imponente do que nunca diante dela.

Lucy se afastou, recuando para a extremidade da estrutura. Podia não ter saída, mas ao menos podia se afastar o máximo possível do lorde Sith.

\-- Lucy – ele falou seu nome com uma tranquilidade tão contrastante com tudo que ele era, que enviou um calafrio pela coluna da jovem – Você não faz ideia da sua importância. Você está só começando a descobrir o seu poder. Junte-se a mim, e eu completarei seu treinamento. Com os nossos poderes, nós dois seremos capazes de pôr um fim a esse conflito destruidor e restaurar a ordem na galáxia.

\-- Eu nunca me unirei a você – Lucy cuspiu com desprezo. Ele devia estar louco em pensar que ela aceitaria tal oferta.

\-- Você deveria conhecer o poder do lado sombrio – ele continuou como se não a ouvisse – Obi-Wan nunca lhe disse o que aconteceu com seu pai?

\-- Ele me disse o suficiente – a voz de Lucy tremia, de raiva ou pelo seu estado, agarrada com a única mão ao poste na extremidade da passarela – Que foi você quem matou ele.

\-- Não – Vader disse calmamente – Eu sou seu pai.

Lucy balançou a cabeça em negação.

\-- Não, não. Não é verdade. Isso é impossível!

\-- Busque em seus sentimentos, você sabe que é verdade.

Era. A Força ressoava a verdade em seus ouvidos. Vader estava sendo sincero, o homem mais temido e odiado da galáxia compartilhava o sangue com ela. Por isso Yoda relutara tanto em treiná-la, porque via a raiva e potencial para o mal de seu pai nela...

\-- NÃO! – Lucy não conteve o grito, as lágrimas agora brotando em seus olhos – Não...

\-- Lucy, você pode destruir o imperador. Ele já previu isto. Este é o seu destino. Junte-se a mim, e juntos poderemos governar a galáxia como pai e filha.

Lucy sentia como se seu coração estivesse dilacerado, parte dela queria apenas desaparecer para que a dor fosse embora, mas a Força a lembrava que havia uma decisão a tomar ali.

Ela olhou para baixo, para os quilômetros de vazio que a esperavam acima do gigante gasoso de Bespin, sob um vento uivante que fustigava os fios soltos de seu rabo-de-cavalo contra seu rosto. E à frente, a alternativa: Vader, com a mão estendida suplicante.

\-- Venha comigo. É a única solução.

Ela cerrou os dentes para a armadura negra à sua frente. Ir com ele era uma certeza de se tornar como ele, um monstro de ódio e medo, aquilo contra o qual a Rebelião lutava. Recusar era uma muito provável morte na queda abaixo.

Era uma decisão fácil.

Diante de Vader, Lucy simplesmente largou o poste e caiu, lançando um último olhar vazio ao pai.

Os ventos a levaram para um duto aberto cheio de luzes vermelhas por onde ela escorregou até parar sobre uma escotilha, que se abriu.

Lucy despencou para o céu aberto tingido pelo pôr-do-sol, e caiu sentada num pedaço de metal que nem conseguiu distinguir para que servia. Abaixo dela, Bespin e uma morte certa.

Isso se Vader não pegasse uma nave e viesse apanhá-la ali mesmo. Um alvo mais fácil seria impossível.

A mão cortada ainda formigava, sem falar em todas as outras dores por seu corpo que enviavam tremores por seus músculos cansados. Reunindo a energia que ainda tinha, estendeu a mão para a escotilha aberta, mas a esquerda não tinha força para içá-la sozinha, e logo se fechou. Lucy se desequilibrou e ficou pendurada de cabeça para baixo pelos joelhos.

\-- Ben... – ela arquejou, sem resposta. Não, não era hora de fazer perguntas a Ben, ela precisava de ajuda, e havia outra pessoa que Lucy sabia que podia pedir – Leia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aposto que ninguém viu essa revelação chocante chegando (risos)


	7. Fuga do Império

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A batalha com Vader chegou ao fim com um desfecho inesperado e devastador, mas ainda está longe de acabar. Lucy e Leia ainda precisam escapar do cerco imperial em Bespin

O resgate de Han falhou e o Império invadia a Cidade das Nuvens. Tudo o que podiam fazer agora era recuar e viver para lutar outro dia. Leia sabia disso, mas ainda era doloroso pensar que Han estava nas mãos de Boba Fett enquanto ela corria na direção oposta.

 _Me escute..._ , chamou uma voz em sua cabeça, uma voz familiar e querida. _Leia!_

\-- Lucy – ela sussurrou de volta, como que saindo de um transe – Temos que voltar.

\-- O quê? – Lando olhou para ela como se fosse louca.

\-- Eu sei onde Lucy está!

\-- E aqueles caças? – Lando foi ignorado. Leia voltou-se para o wookie.

\-- Chewie, vamos voltar.

\-- Mas e o Lorde Vader...? – o novo protesto de Lando foi silenciado por um urro irritado de Chewie – Tá legal... Tá legal.

A Falcon fez meia volta e seguiu para baixo da Cidade das Nuvens. Leia não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que Lucy estava lá. Ela perdera Han, não ia perder sua melhor amiga também!

\-- Tem alguém ali em cima.

Lando apontava. Uma pessoa – Lucy – estava pendurada em alguns canos de metal.

\-- É a Lucy. Vá mais devagar e fique embaixo dela, Chewie. Lando abra a escotilha – Leia comandou.

***

Lucy ouviu motores se aproximando. Por um momento seu coração parou com o pensamento de que fosse uma nave imperial que a levaria de volta para Vader. Mas então reconheceu o ferro-velho que se aproximava.

A Falcon parou logo abaixo dela, e a escotilha no alto se abriu para revelar um homem desconhecido que gesticulou para que ela largasse.

\-- Lucy, venha! Leia me mandou – se ele estava com Leia, devia ser um aliado.

Aliviada, Lucy deixou-se cair nos braços do homem, ele a envolveu num cobertor e a levou para dentro da nave.

\-- Quem é você? – ela perguntou fracamente.

\-- Lando Calrissian. Eu administrava a cidade, Han e eu éramos velhos amigos. Perdoe-me, foi tudo minha culpa. Vader ameaçou tirar minha cidade se eu não o ajudasse, e disse que Han e Leia ficariam em segurança depois que ele tivesse você. Eu não devia ter acreditado no Império.

\-- Han... Ele está bem?

\-- Lucy!

Leia veio correndo e a abraçou apertado, seu rosto tomado pela preocupação. Lucy sentiu-se instantaneamente melhor, como se estar ali com Leia pudesse apagar tudo de horrível que acontecera naquele dia.

Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro da amiga, aliviada por estar finalmente com alguém querido. Mas a tranquilidade só durou até a princesa reparar em seu ferimento.

\-- Lucy, sua mão! – Leia a conduziu para uma cama e encaixou uma manga de bacta no toco de seu braço.

Lucy não perguntou sobre Han, podia sentir a emoção vinda de Leia. A jovem Jedi não sabia o que acontecera entre a princesa e o contrabandista, mas era claro que fora intenso, e a preocupação dela com Han era profunda.

Enquanto Leia ainda mexia na luva de bacta, a nave chacoalhou.

\-- Eu já volto – Leia prometeu com um beijo em sua testa e voltou para o cockpit. Lucy permaneceu deitada e trêmula. A exaustão física junto com toda a confusão em sua mente ameaçava enlouquecê-la.

Por que Ben não dissera a verdade a ela? Ela sufocou um soluço.

_Lucy..._

\-- Pai? – a palavra saltou de sua boca antes que percebesse, então ela se encolheu no leito médico. Ele a chamava através da Força, através de seu vínculo. Do laço de pai e filha.

Lucy balançou a cabeça com força na tentativa de espantar a voz dele.

\-- Não. Vá embora.

_Filha, venha comigo._

A jovem estremeceu com a voz dele chamando-a de filha.

\-- Ben – ela chamou em voz alta – Por que não contou para mim?

Ela se levantou e foi para o cockpit, no momento em polvorosa. Ela escutou rugidos de Chewie e algo a respeito do hiperpropulsor não estar funcionando.

Um super star destroier se erguia gigantesco diante da Falcon.

\-- É o Vader – Lucy podia sentir a presença dele na nave, e ele procurava por ela. Era extremamente opressora, e naquele estado ela não conseguiu ficar muito mais tempo de pé, e sentou na cadeira atrás do assento do copiloto.

 _Lucy, este é o seu destino._ A voz dele ecoou de novo dentro de sua mente.

\-- Ben – Lucy repetiu baixinho – Por que você não me contou?

Lando manobrava a nave em desespero, mas o pequeno cargueiro parecia não conseguir escapar do super star destroier, ainda mais sem hiperpropulsão. Era uma questão de tempo até que fossem pegos pelo raio trator, e aí estariam nas mãos do lorde Sith.

Lá atrás, C3PO soltou um gritinho, e todos foram lançados contra o encosto dos assentos com o salto repentino para a velocidade da luz. Estavam fora do alcance do Império mais uma vez.


	8. Em segurança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfim novamente com os amigos, Lucy contempla seu futuro como Jedi e seu papel como membro da Aliança Rebelde, sendo filha de seu pai

A Falcon seguiu direto para a localização do ponto de encontro da Aliança Rebelde. Todos ficaram aliviados em saber que a princesa e a comandante estavam vivas e bem após tantos dias desaparecidas.

Agora a bordo da Lar Um, o grande cruzador estelar Mon Calamari da frota rebelde, Lucy foi encaminhada direto para a enfermaria assim que deixou a Falcon, e uma prótese robótica foi colocada no lugar de sua mão.

Lando e Chewie voltaram à Falcon assim que se certificaram que Lucy estava recebendo a atenção devida. Resgatar Han era sua nova prioridade.

\-- Lucy, estamos prontos para decolar – o homem informou pelo comunicador.

\-- Boa sorte, Lando.

\-- Assim que encontrarmos Jabba e o caçador de recompensas, faremos contato.

\-- A gente se vê no ponto de encontro em Tatooine.

\-- Princesa, vamos encontrar o Han. É uma promessa – Lando disse com sinceridade.

\-- Chewie, estou esperando seu sinal. Tenham cuidado vocês dois – Lucy pediu. Depois de tudo, não queria perder mais nenhum amigo – Que a Força esteja com vocês.

Chewie respondeu com um rugido, e Lucy e Leia trocaram sorrisos.

A nova mão era irreconhecível como prótese, coberta por uma pele sintética que transmitia qualquer sensação tátil, mas ainda doía um pouco na área do pulso, e Lucy sempre estaria ciente de que não era sua mão de verdade. Porque fora cortada por seu pai.

Lucy olhou para Leia com o canto do olho enquanto ela se afastava de seu leito. Sem perceber, mexia no amuleto que Obi-Wan lhe dera. O amuleto que fora de sua mãe, dado de presente pelo pai.

Não poderia contar a Leia. Não poderia contar a ninguém. Nunca.

O que a Aliança e todas as pessoas que a apoiavam pela galáxia afora iam pensar se soubessem que Lucy Skywalker, a piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte, era na verdade filha de Darth Vader?

O homem que tivera participação na morte de tantas pessoas, inclusive todo o planeta natal de Leia.

Isso teria que permanecer em segredo para sempre.

O medroide liberou Lucy, e ela foi até Leia, que contemplava melancolicamente as estrelas pela janela da nave, e passou o braço novo por seus ombros na tentativa de oferecer conforto.

A princesa sorriu fracamente. Ela estava preocupada com Han, Lucy podia sentir a intensidade de sua emoção. Encontrá-lo também seria a prioridade para ela daqui em diante.

Seria para Lucy também. Ela não se tornaria seu pai, seria uma verdadeira Jedi, e nunca cairia para o Lado Sombrio.

Não importava se era filha biológica do homem mais diabólico da galáxia, sua verdadeira família era aquela que a cercava agora. Leia, Han, Chewie, a Aliança.

Era para com eles que se comprometera, e seriam eles que ela apoiaria até seu último suspiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim terminamos O Império Contra Ataca. Gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo da história de Lucy, e O Retorno de Jedi já está em produção. Em breve será publicado também.
> 
> Espero que continuem lendo e apreciando Lucy até o fim.
> 
> Beijos! <3


End file.
